No More Games
by Akuni-A
Summary: Rukia gets a happy surprise on her birthday. [Pairing: RenjixRukia]


**Title:** No More Games  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/characters used:** Renji/Rukia  
**Notes:** Written for Rukia's birthday on renjirukia LJ comm. (January 14th.)  
**Warning(s):** None really.  
**Word Count:** 666 (creepy!)**  
Summary:** Rukia gets a happy surprise on her birthday.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, I'm just borrowing it for a while.  
**Distribution:** Also posted to my LJ. Please ask if you want to share it. :)

**Dedication:** For Rukia and Renji. :)

**A/N:** Happy birthday, Rukia! Here's hoping this year sees you and Renji get your happily ever after together. :)

* * *

**No More Games**

She sat at the edge of the pond, idly trailing her fingers in the water. She stared into the clear depths, not really thinking of anything, just letting herself relax for the first time in… she couldn't remember how long.

Which was why she didn't hear the soft footsteps in the grass behind her; why she was surprised when a large hand landed softly on her shoulder, and a flower appeared in front of her eyes.

"Happy birthday, Rukia." Renji's voice was friendly and warm, untouched for once by pain, or anger, or forced-cheer. For the first time in a long time, it was… just Renji.

Rukia smiled as she accepted the flower. "You remembered," she said.

"Che. 'Course I remember," her childhood companion scoffed amiably. "Damn things were everywhere, ya couldn't get enough a' them." Renji sat beside her on the hard wooden bench, grinning.

"They're so beautiful, and they smell so sweet." Rukia gave him a sly look out of the corner of her eye. "Unlike a room full of boys who don't get to bathe regularly." They shared a laugh, the memories of their friends no longer painful but more bittersweet.

"Thank you for remembering." Rukia leaned her shoulder against his, and turned to place a kiss on his cheek. Electricity shot through her when her lips brushed over his, unexpectedly aligned with hers; evidently he'd had the same idea.

They jumped apart, eyes wide. Rukia's lips tingled from the brief contact, blood surged in her veins. She fought to continue breathing normally as the fire in his eyes was quickly smothered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean—" Renji flushed and turned away. She saw his hands clench into whitened fists, half-hidden in the folds of his uniform. "Damn. I'll just… I'll go." He stood abruptly.

Rukia's heart gave a dull thump; this was something she'd wanted for so long, and now he was just going to…? She struggled against her fear, then made a quick decision. "Renji, wait!" Her small hand caught his arm.

"I said I was sorry, what more do ya want?" Renji grumbled, shaking off her hold and refusing to look at her. "Not like I wanted t' do that." The lie rang clearly in his voice as he took another step away. He was _walking away from her again._

Rukia's heart twisted painfully – and her patience snapped. "Damn it, Renji!" she exploded. "Quit running away! Don't you dare leave me again!"

Renji froze mid-step, his whole body tensing. "I…" He turned and sat stiffly beside her on the bench. "There, I ain't goin' nowhere now. Happy?" His eyes were still anywhere but on her.

"No." Rukia stood and planted herself right in front of the red-haired shinigami. "I can't do this anymore, Renji." Small hands cupped his face, forcing his chin up. His eyes met hers again at last, his glare defiant.

"What the hell, Rukia? I said I'd go, so lemme just—"

"Shut up, Renji." She gripped his face harder and pressed her lips to his firmly, cutting off his pointless arguments.

Large hands came up to her waist; she could feel their trembling warmth through the material of her uniform. Her heart sang as she was pulled closer, his lips parting and moving softly under hers.

When they released each other, Rukia only had time to draw a single shaking breath before Renji's arms were around her, holding her to him tightly.

"Are ya sure 'bout this, Rukia? I'm not— I mean, I'm sure ya can do better." His body tensed, rejecting his own words as he pulled her even closer.

"Stop trying to be noble. I waited too long for this, waited too long for you, to let you walk away from me again," she declared, letting her lips brush against his ear. "No more games, Renji."

"No more games, Rukia," Renji promised. A different sort of tension entered his body then as he lifted her into his lap and bent to kiss her again.

END


End file.
